Playlist Kogan OneShots
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: Random one-shots and songfics created from my music playlist. Rated M for most of the one-shots. Pairing: KOGAN. Requests are taken.
1. Man Who Can't Be Moved

A/N: So I decided that I was going to start writing a set of one-shots and I am the type of person where I am constantly listening to music so all of these ideas appear in my head all the time so I thought that I would make them into one-shots. For the first two stories there won't be any smut in it but after that there will be smut, and plenty of it. I will also take requests, just review or PM me with a song that you really like (preferably something pop or alternative rock) and I will do my best to write a one-shot using that. So with these one shots, they are either based on the song or the story will actually have the song in it that one of the two boys wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or anything from the songs that are used or Big Time Rush

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **(By The Script)

Kendall and Logan were considered to be the happiest couple out of their entire group of friends. They never really fought and when they did they made up right away. They always seemed to enjoy each other's company and never get sick of each other. That was what Logan thought at least. Kendall always seemed that he was so in love until Logan woke up one day without Kendall next to his side.

Logan looked through their entire apartment for Kendall but couldn't find him. Logan then went back to their bedroom and realized that there was a note on the nightstand. Before Logan reached the nightstand he looked around and noticed that Kendall's stuff was missing. Logan didn't know how Kendall could move all of that without waking him, but then again Logan was a really heavy sleeper. Logan then picked up the note and his eyes filled with tears as he read it.

_Logan,_

_I love you with all my heart but I can't put up this mask anymore. I'm not the person who you expect me to be, and I thought that if I try to be that person that you would actually love me and you did. I ended up losing myself along the way. I am so sorry for the pain I am causing you now but I wanted to say that you deserve someone who can be honest with you and be themselves around you. Please forgive me, even if I never will know if you actually do I am going to hope._

_I hope you find another person who loves you more than I love you because you deserve the best things in life, which why this is another reason it kills me to do this. I want you to move on. Forget me and find your happiness._

_From,_

_Kendall_

Logan sat down on his now lonely bed. Nothing here was shared anymore; it all belonged to him, even the loneliness that filled the air.

_**Six Months Later**_

Logan had a sleeping bag and a homemade sign made of cardboard and a plan that might last him months, but he didn't care. Logan headed to a special place that held pain and love deep in his heart. It was the corner where he and Kendall had first met. It was right by a coffee house where Logan was leaving and Kendall was entering. They shared a look and it really was love at first sight. Logan knew that Kendall loved him, even if he hadn't seen Kendall in months he knew that the love they shared wasn't something that would die. It was the type of love that lasted forever.

Logan laid out the sleeping bag then sat down on it. Everybody was looking at him like he was crazy, but Logan didn't care. He was going to stay in the spot until the love of his life came back to him. Logan then pulled out a special picture that he had of Kendall and held up the sign. The sign read "If you see this boy can you tell her where I am?" A couple of people had stopped and looked at the picture and other people tried to offer him money but Logan always refused. He wasn't broke, he was just broken hearted.

A few more people asked why he would do this and he would say, "I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?" The people would awe at his response but Logan didn't care, it was the truth.

It was hours after Logan had first sat down on the corner when the police showed up. The one officer told Logan that he couldn't stay there. Logan simply said "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year." The police still tried to get Logan to move but he refused. "I gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows. If he changes his mind this is the first place he will go." It took a while but the police finally let him stay there and left the area.

**-The Man Who Can't Be Moved-**

It has been weeks since Logan first sat down on the corner. Everybody around town talked about the guy who's waiting on another guy with no holes in his shoes but a hole in his world. People would show up from all over town and some people even showed up from different towns to come and talk to Logan. He had been interviewed by many people and Logan heard that the news was even coming today to interview him. He was becoming famous as the man who can't be moved.

What Logan heard about the news was true. They had showed up around two in the afternoon to interview the brunette. They were asking simple questions that he had answered thousands of times, but there was one question that really got him thinking. The news lady asked "Is there something you would like to say to Kendall, in case he is watching this."

"I'm doing this 'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet and you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving" After that everybody around had water in their eyes. This was such a romantic thing to do and everybody was cheering for Logan and hoping that Kendall would someday return to him.

**-The Man Who Can't Be Moved-**

Kendall had lived with his best friend Carlos ever since he decided to leave Logan. It was on the side of town that Logan never went to, so Kendall knew that the probability of running into Logan was slim. He hated being apart from him though. Logan was the love of his life and the sadness never left Kendall even after six months. To say the he missed Logan would be the understatement of the year.

It was now six, and it was time for Kendall to watch the news like he did every night. It was the usual stuff until he heard a familiar name then saw a familiar face. When Logan said what he did Kendall started to cry. Logan was going through so much just to get him back, Kendall couldn't believe it. Logan still loved him after all the pain he caused. Not even taking a moment to maul it over, Kendall grabbed his keys and headed out the door to the corner where he first met Logan.

On the way there Kendall was speeding. He was getting close to his destination when police sirens flashed behind him. Mentally cursing himself, Kendall pulled over to the side of the road. He got out his license and registration. It took a few minutes but the police officer finally got out of his car and headed toward Kendall. Kendall quickly lowered his window and waited to receive his ticket.

"License and" the police officer paused when he got a look at Kendall. "You're the guy that the man who can't be moved is looking for." The officer said and Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah, I just saw the news, and I was headed to that corner."

"I know that this is a bad thing to do, but I'm just going to give you a warning. You need to watch your speed and next time I catch you I will give you a ticket. Now, go get your man." Kendall's face lit up when he heard this.

"Thank you so much officer, I promise not to speed again." Kendall said before rolling his window up. The officer took a few steps away from the car and let Kendall drive off. It took about five more minutes before Kendall finally reached the corner. He decided to pull up a block away and walk there so he could hopefully surprise Logan.

Once he was a block away he parked his car, got out then headed toward the corner. He was walking fast, wanting to get to Logan quickly. Once he got close enough, he saw Logan sitting there with a picture of Kendall in his hand. Kendall smiled at the sight; it was possibly the greatest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"You're insane, you know that right" Kendall said which caused Logan to look up wide eyed. Logan quickly stood up and the two of them rushed to each other and pulled the other into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Kendall" Logan said, not really believing that it was Kendall in his arms. He couldn't believe that his crazy plan worked and he finally got Kendall back.

"I missed you too, every day I wished I was still in your arms. I made a huge mistake six months ago." Kendall said pulling back and looking at Logan. "I love you so much, and I learned that I didn't lose the real me, being with you was the real me." Kendall said before pulling Logan into a kiss.

The police officer that had pulled Kendall over had called the news and said that Kendall was headed to the corner. The news team had gotten to the corner in an instant and recorded Kendall and Logan's reunion. Once the two had pulled apart again that was when they started to ask questions.

"Kendall, why did you leave Logan?" One lady asked.

"I thought that I was acting like somebody I wasn't around him, but in all honesty I think that I was scared." A few more questions were asked to the couple and the last one was the one that left tears in people's eyes.

"Kendall, what made you come back?"

"I saw what Logan was doing on the news, and it was shocked. I was too afraid to go back to Logan because I thought that he would have moved on like I asked him too." Kendall was then cut off by Logan.

"How could I move on when I am still in love with you?" The two then kissed again. Logan would now always be known as the man who can't be moved but he finally did move when he got the love of his life back.

A/N: I know that was a REALLY sucky ending and I don't know what I think about it all together but I hope you all enjoyed it. So that was all really based around the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script. It is such an amazing song and you all should listen to it so that this story can make a little more sense to you. Anyways, please review and let me know if you want me to write more one-shots and if you have a request just tell me the song and artist and I listen to it and try to get an idea. Thanks for reading!


	2. Geeks Get The Boys

A/N: So here is my second story. I decided that I am actually going to add some smut in this story, for all of you guys. I know that the last one wasn't the greatest so I am hoping that this one makes up for it. I also know that the smut isn't that great so please bear with me. For this story I also changed a word of the title, it is actually called Geeks Get the Girls. This too is a good song so all of you guys should really listen to it. As for my other stories I am having a bunch of issues trying to write them right now. I want to write them but I just can't seem to get myself to do it or I hate whatever I write and delete it. Hopefully that'll change soon so I can finally write the sequel to Running Back to You.

**Geeks Get the Boys **(Geeks Get the Girls by American Hi-Fi)

Logan Mitchell was sitting at the local bar in the town of Sherwood, Minnesota. He was dragged there by his two best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They both wanted to meet up with a few girls but didn't want to leave Logan to be sitting alone in his apartment all night watching countless episodes of House. It was Friday night and Logan just wanted to relax on his couch but his friends never understood that.

Logan ordered a scotch from the bartender just wanting this night to end. That was when _he_ walked in. Logan's jaw dropped when he saw this tall man with golden blond hair. The man looked over at Logan with the most amazing green eyes Logan had ever seen. Logan then got really nervous because the gorgeous man started to walk over to him. Logan picked up his scotch and took a big drink out of it. The blond haired man then took a seat next to Logan.

"I saw that you looked a little lonely so I thought I would accompany you, if you don't mind." Logan just shook his head. He was tongue tied by this man. "Are you alright?" the blond asked noticed that Logan looked really nervous and wasn't speaking.

"Y-yeah and I don't mind if you sit there." Logan said with an awkward smile on his face. Most guys this good looking wouldn't even talk to Logan. See, he was considered to be a geek. No he didn't have big bulky glasses or anything, it was his personality and his unusual love for sweater vests.

"I'm Kendall by the way." Kendall held out his hand for Logan to shake. Logan quickly wiped the sweat off the palm of his hand without Kendall noticing before shaking the blond's hand.

"I'm Logan." Logan's voice was shaky and the blond could tell. Kendall couldn't tell what the brunette was so nervous about but it was actually really cute. As the two sat there Logan was trying to think of what to say to him. _Ask him for his sign or say I think you know a friend of mine. No Logan those are so stupid._ Nothing else would come to mind, for once in his life Logan had no clue what to think or say.

The two of them just started to joke around and shared some funny personal stories, like the story about the time that James got so drunk that he almost went to the bathroom on Logan's tub of laundry soap. Kendall got a big kick out of that story. By the fifth drink Logan had already forgotten the man's name. He couldn't believe that he would forget the name of someone with such a perfect face. Logan wanted to ask him his name but it would look stupid on Logan's part. He was now sweating hard all because of the fact that he forgot the name of the most amazing person that he will ever come across in his life.

"So I was wondering, if you would like to dance." The man said and Logan blushed a little. He nodded his head before Kendall took his hand and they headed out to the middle of the bar where there was a section for people to dance.

"I feel like an idiot for asking this, but I forgot your name. Would you mind telling me it again?" The man chuckled at this. He thought that it was adorable how Logan felt stupid for asking that, but to make him feel better Kendall was going to pretend to not remember Logan's name either.

"It's Kendall, and don't worry because I forgot your name too." Logan was actually relieved that he wasn't alone.

"It's Logan."

"Well Logan, I know this may seem strange, but is it alright if I kiss you?" Logan got wide eyes, he didn't know if Kendall was just messing around with him or not but he wanted it so badly.

"Yes, please" Kendall then grabbed Logan by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. The second that their lips touched Logan felt electricity run through his body. It felt like his heart stopped for a second. Logan kissed Kendall back immediately and in a matter of seconds their mouths were moving furiously against each other. Kendall licked along Logan's bottom lip, desperately trying to further their contact even more. Kendall almost jumped with joy when Logan opened his mouth. Kendall shoved his tongue in and the two of them started a small battle of dominance. Logan let out a low moan when Kendall's tongue licked to roof of his mouth.

The two finally pulled away when the need for air became too much. Logan knew what he wanted and prayed that Kendall wanted it to. "So, feel free to say no to this, but do you want to go to your place or mine?" Kendall smirked at this, but instead of answering he just took a few steps back and walked off.

Logan was freaking out when Kendall did this, what did he do wrong? Logan thought that Kendall really liked him, but maybe that was just how Logan was seeing it. No longer in the mood to be at the bar, Logan went and found Carlos and James, who were flirting with a couple of brunettes. "Hey" Logan said getting their attention. "I'm just going to go home. Not really in the mood to just sit and drink anymore."

"You sure buddy? Hey what happened to that guy you were making out with." Carlos asked before his eyes went wide.

"Our Logie is about to get it in" James smirked at the shorter brunette.

"No, I am not about to get it in. I was going to but I asked him if he wanted to come back to my apartment and he just walked off. So hence, not in the mood to be here anymore." Logan said before turning around and walking out of the bar. He went to his car, and almost dropped his keys when he saw Kendall leaning against a different car that was near his. Kendall then stood up straight and headed over to Logan. Kendall grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt before pulling him into a rough kiss.

"What took you so long?" Kendall smirked at a flustered Logan.

"I thought that you didn't want to" Logan said blushing.

"Oh trust me, I want to." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and brought it down to the bulge in his pants. "You see how hard you made me just from kissing you?" Logan felt a chill go down his spine. Kendall's tone of voice and his bulge, Logan couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He knew that he wanted it to, but he couldn't believe that the sexiest man alive would get turned on by a geeky brunette. "So I am going to take you up on your offer and how about we heard back to your place." Logan could only nod his head. He really couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Kendall and Logan both got into Logan's car and headed back to his place. Logan knew that it wasn't safe to drive when he had been drinking but he didn't care. He wanted the blond so badly that he would go against his morals.

In a matter of minutes they reached Logan's apartment. Logan shut the car off then was attacked by Kendall's lips. Logan moaned into the fierce kiss and started to move his lips with Kendall's. "How about we take this upstairs?" Kendall nodded and the two got out of his car. The quickly ran up the stairs to Logan's apartment. As Logan was trying to unlock the door Kendall had unbuttoned his jeans and stuck his hand down in them, now slowly stroking Logan's heated member. Logan let out a loud moan and almost dropped his keys. He then focused as well as he could and somehow managed to get his door unlocked. Logan flung the door open before pulling Kendall inside and quickly shutting the door again. Logan shoved Kendall against the door, moving his hand over and locked the door.

Kendall and Logan were now in a heated liplock. Kendall needed more though. He began to roll his hips against Logan's and both of them let out twin moans when their clothed erections started to rub up against each other. Logan began to move his hips harder and faster against Kendall's which caused Kendall to pull back from Logan's lips and throw his head back against the door. Logan then started to suck and bite at Kendall's neck. Kendall let out a loud groan when Logan bit his pulse point. Kendall didn't know why but he was really glad that Logan was marking him.

"We should take this to your bedroom" Kendall said in between pants. Logan nodded his head, grabbed Kendall by his thighs and picked him up. Kendall quickly wrapped his legs around Logan's waist and they walked to his bedroom. As they entered the room Kendall looked around but wasn't really paying attention because Logan brought his lips back to Kendall's neck. Kendall let out a soft moan before the two of them laid down on Logan's bed. Logan was in between Kendall's legs and their hips were moving against each other again trying to get any kind of friction.

"Logan, I need you inside of me." Kendall moaned out. Logan nodded his head and removed his and Kendall's shirt. Logan then began to kiss down his chest and took one of Kendall's nipples into his mouth. Kendall let out a loud moan and arched his back, hoping that Logan would hurry up. Logan got the hint and moved further down Kendall's chest. He quickly undid Kendall's pants and pulled them and his boxers down his legs. Logan then held three fingers against Kendall's lips and he quickly opened his mouth, accepting the fingers and started to suck on them. Once Logan felt they had enough saliva on them he brought the fingers down to Kendall's hole. Logan kissed Kendall as he pushed a finger inside of Kendall. Logan immediately noticed how tight Kendall's hole was and he couldn't wait until he was pounding into to blond. When Logan felt Kendall relax he added a second finger and started to pump them in and out of Kendall. Logan then curled his fingers, trying to get Kendall to scream out.

"Oh god Logan, yes!" Kendall cried once his prostate was hit. Logan hit there a few more times before adding the third finger, making sure that Kendall was properly stretched. He didn't want to hurt the panting blond beneath him. "Logan, please I need you"

Logan nodded his head and pulled his fingers out. He then spit in his hand and covered his member with his spit. Logan then brought his cock to Kendall's awaiting hole. "Tell me if you want to stop or if it hurts too much." Kendall nodded his head and Logan began to push into him. Logan watched Kendall's face, seeing that he was in pain and went to pull out.

"Don't you dare." Kendall said pulling Logan down by the neck and started to kiss the brunette. Logan then pushed himself the rest of the way inside Kendall's tight hole. After a minute Kendall wiggled his hips hoping that Logan would move. Logan slowly pulled out of Kendall, leaving only the tip of his cock inside the blonde before pushing back in. Logan kept a slow pace until he heard Kendall cry out in pleasure. Logan was curious about the other sounds he could make the blond scream out.

Logan picked up his pace to the point of he was relentlessly pounding into the blond. Kendall had his leg's wrapped around Logan's waist allowing him to pound deep into his ass. "Ken, your ass feels amazing." Logan said loving the feel of Kendall's tight hole engulfing his cock.

"Your big cock feels amazing especially when it's pounding into me." Kendall moaned. Logan then brought his hand in between their two bodied and stroked Kendall's cock in time with his thrusts. Kendall felt so lost and yet so amazing, He had no idea where to thrusts his hips and it all became too much too quickly. "Logan!" Kendall called out covering Logan's hand with him cum.

A few thrust later Logan called out Kendall's name before exploding into his hole. Logan then collapsed on top of Kendall and waited a minute before slowly pulling out. He then rolled over and lay on the other side of the blond. Logan was about to say something but he found the blond asleep. Logan chuckled before rolling over and calling into a deep sleep himself.

**-Geeks Get the Boys-**

Logan awake the next morning, remembering the amazing night he had last night. He remembered the amazing sex he had with Kendall but when he rolled over to look at the blond but he saw that he wasn't there. Logan then began to worry. _Was it all a dream?_ Logan asked himself before he heard a noise. He then looked at his door and saw Kendall just in a pair of boxers holding two cups of coffee. "Good morning sleepy head" Kendall said walking over to Logan, handing him a cup of coffee. Logan was so happy that this wasn't all one big dream.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Kendall said kissing the brunette. "It was so good that I think it's time for round two" Kendall and Logan chuckled before Kendall pushed Logan on his back and continued on his mission.

A/N: So there was the second story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know of any song that you want me to write a one shot too. The next story it will probably be to Cowboy Casanova so look out for that. So if you have a song or not just tell me what you think. Hope to hear from you.


	3. Light Outside

A/N: So I know you all were expecting Cowboy Casanova, but I put this one first. This is a request from **SpidermanInPlaid.** I just wanted to let you know that this is my first request so I hope that you like it. It took a little while to get inspiration from this song but I finally got it so enjoy. I also know that the smut in this one shot isn't the greatest so I apologize.

**Light Outside** (By Wakey! Wakey!)

_Kendall was currently in his bathroom, looking in the mirror with disgust. It was his fault, he didn't stop him. Kendall knew that what he was wrong and not to mention dangerous, but Kendall just sat back and let his drunken father take a seat behind the wheel. Kendall was sixteen at the time and had just gotten his license a few weeks ago but he didn't feel like driving. He knew that his father was intoxicated but he didn't care. His father had driven drunk countless times before, so one more time wouldn't hurt. That was where Kendall was wrong. _

_Kadin Knight had pulled onto the highway, hoping to get home the fastest way. Kendall was suddenly frightened by the way his father was driving, like he was driving crazy on purpose just to mess with Kendall. Then while changing lanes, an eighteen-wheeler had hit his father's side of the car, killing Kadin Knight instantly. The car rolled six times, damaging Kendall severely almost to the point of death. How he lived nobody knew, not even Kendall himself. _

_Kendall had become depressed ever since that day, which is how he found himself in the current situation he was in. The mirror had nothing good to show back to Kendall, he was a wreck and it was his fault that his father was dead. Even his mother blamed him, not knowing any other way to deal with her own sorrows. Since that day his little sister Katie hasn't spoken to him or to anybody really. Kadin and Katie were closer than anybody could ever be so his death was beyond devastating. _

_Opening up the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, Kendall pulled out a bottle of pain killers. He was about to end his life, not knowing any other way to get rid of his sorrows or his mother's hatred. He was only sixteen and he considered himself to be a murderer. He couldn't live with that, he couldn't live with himself. Kendall opened up the bottle before taking a pile of pills into his hand. Just as he was about to raise them to his mouth someone knocked on the door, startling Kendall causing him to drop the pills. _

"_Shit!" he exclaimed dropping to the floor to retrieve the ones that had fallen. The door then slowly opened to reveal a shocked teenage boy on the other side looking down at Kendall who was scrambling to pick up all the pills. _

"_Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan Mitchell asked his best friend. He then fell to his knees so he could be on the ground with Kendall. It seemed that Kendall wasn't even paying any attention to him; he was just so concerned about the pills. Logan then knocked the pills that Kendall had in his hand out, causing Kendall to freak out a little. Kendall looked up at Logan was tears in his eyes. "Don't" was all Logan said which caused Kendall to break down._

"_It's all my fault!" he cried as Logan pulled him in so Kendall could cry on his chest._

"_It's not your fault. You didn't know how much he had to drink or that he was going to get on the highway. You also had no clue that he was going to change lanes and neither did the truck driver. Kendall, this isn't your fault." Logan had told Kendall this over and over again but the blond never believed it. He always blamed himself for the death of his father. Logan was shocked though when Kendall had actually planned on killing himself, he thought that would never happen but that's how it works sometimes. _

"_I could have driven home but I didn't. My mom hates me" Kendall sobbed._

"_No she doesn't hate you, she is just sad because she lost her husband. Everything will start to get better soon so don't end your life now when it is bad, there are so many good things in this world." Kendall scoffed at this._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like love." Logan said simply. He knew that he needed to let the blond know how he felt otherwise he might not get a second chance._

"_Yeah, well like anybody could love a murderer." _

"_You are not a murderer and somebody does love you."_

"_Who?" Kendall asked curiously. _

"_Me."_

"_Really?" Kendall has always had feelings for the brunette but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Logan liking him back._

"_Yes really. I am so in love with you, so please don't kill yourself because I need you."_

"_I love you too Logie"_

That was just the beginning of a long relationship with Logan. They were now nineteen years old and living in their own apartment. It took some time but Kendall was out of his depressive state. Logan couldn't be happier about that, he was able to see Kendall so happy and not just pretend to be happy and to Logan that was one of the greatest things ever.

It was just now summer, they had finished up with classes and now just enjoying the break. Kendall and Logan were currently laying in their bed enjoying the others company. They didn't speak much but words weren't needed, they just laid there staring into the other boy's eyes. Neither of them could believe that they have made it this far but none of them held regrets.

"So, I thought we should go do something today. I know you want to stay in bed but it's light outside. The storms have finally stopped and I figured a nice picnic in the park." Kendall said smiling at his lover.

"But I really just want to stay here today, if you don't mind."

"Logie, if you want to stay here I'll stay here with you." Kendall said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips met in a small sweet kiss. "You know I'll do anything for you. I mean, you did save my life." Kendall said referring to the time that Logan had saved him from overdosing on pills.

"Ken you don't have to do everything for me because I saved your life." Logan pulled Kendall in for another kiss. "I love you so much, don't forget that." Kendall nodded his head before giving Logan one last kiss. "So instead of enjoying the beautiful day from outside, how about we enjoy it inside." Logan said crashing his lips onto Kendall's in a passionate kiss. Kendall immediately moaned at the needy feeling, kissing back, moving his lips in sync with Logan's. Logan ran his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip asking for entrance into Kendall's mouth. Kendall opened his mouth inviting Logan's tongue in as it started to move against his most sensitive spots, causing out to let out small moans and whimpers.

Logan started to kiss down Kendall's neck before pulling away so he could remove Kendall's shirt. Once Kendal's shirt was off Logan lowered his face, taking one of Kendall's nipples into his mouth. Kendall let out a loud moan which caused Logan to let out a quiet groan. After Logan assaulted Kendall's nipples he then began to kiss down Kendall's torso while undoing his pants. Once Kendall's pants were off Logan began to mouth Kendall through his boxers, causing Kendall to throw his head back and moan out. Logan knew that Kendall didn't like to be teased much, and Logan really just wanted to please his love. He lowered Kendall's boxers, licking his lips at the sight of Kendall's erect cock as it sprung free from the confines.

Logan kissed the inside of Kendall's thigh before taking the blond into his mouth, causing Kendall to let out a loud moan that went straight to Logan's still covered member. Logan then took more of Kendall into his mouth, allowing himself to get used to the feeling before bobbing his head. Kendall's hand went to the back of Logan's head and was tugging at the hair he had there. Logan couldn't deny that he loved it when Kendall got a little rough but he also loved the sweeter moments, like he wanted this to be. Logan let go of Kendall's member and climbed off the bed, removing his clothing. He then got back on the bed and situated himself in-between Kendall's legs.

"How much do you want this?" Logan asked grounding his hips into the blond's.

"So much, please don't tease I need it." Logan brought his lips to Kendall's and got out a half used tube of lube out of their nightstand. Logan was quick to prepare Kendall but savored every groan, moan, and whimper that left the blond's mouth. Logan then entered Kendall, loving the feeling of Kendall's heat wrapping tightly around his member. Logan could never get over how tight Kendall was even after all the times they've slept together.

Logan went slow at first, wanting to show Kendall how much he really did care about him, but soon that wasn't enough for either of them. "Logie harder, faster anything I just need more." Kendall said and Logan quickly complied with what his lover wanted. He began to pound into Kendall, hitting Kendall's prostate dead on, causing him to dry out in pleasure. Neither of them lasted long and they came together. Logan slowly pulled out, making sure not to hurt the boy beneath him and then collapsed on the bed right next to him.

"I still want to go outside." Kendall said after his breath evened out. Logan chuckled at this.

"Fine, but after we take a nap and shower."

"I can live with that." Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss before falling asleep. Kendall moved up Logan's body a little bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving my life"

A/N: I am SO sorry that it has taken me forever to update this. Most of this has been written for such a long time and I just hadn't finished it until now. Like I said, the smut sucked but it will hopefully be better for the next one-shot. I hope that you all liked this but review and let me know what you thought or if you have any requests.


	4. Untitled

A/N: I just want to start out by saying that I know that this chapter/ one shot is going to be short but please bear with me. Now after stating that, I would like to say thank you to .16121 for requesting this song and I really hope that you and whoever else reads it enjoys the story. Anyways, scroll down and read.

**Untitled** (By Simple Plan)

Logan and Kendall were currently at the Palm Woods Hotel in their hometown. It was their third year anniversary and Kendall had wanted to make it special for Logan so he took them to the five-star restaurant the was conveniently located four stories down from where Logan and Kendall had first made love. Neither of them could believe that they had lasted so long together. Their friends couldn't believe it either because for a while there it was rough, especially when they had come out to their parents. Kendall's father refused to believe that his son was a queer so he shunned Kendall.

At first it was hard on Kendall to deal with the fact that his father no longer considered him a son. Kendall had no clue the amount of things his father did for him that he now had to do for himself. His father even refused to let his mother take care of him, which led to them fighting constantly. After about four months of this, Kendall's father had moved out. Kendall blamed himself but Logan and his mother were there to reassure him, telling him that it would have happened either way and that they loved him. Kendall was mad a Logan for a little while though, because his parents accepted him just fine. There were no fights that lasted until two in the morning or his father didn't purposely dump food onto him just to tell him that he was a dirty queer.

Even though they had suffered through a lot, there were Logan and Kendall today enjoying dinner and the company of each other. They were currently eating dessert, which was a molten chocolate cake. It was Logan's favorite thing he has ever eaten so Kendall was more than happy to get it for him.

"I still can't believe that after three years I am entertained by the way you look at that cake," Kendall chuckled and Logan shot him a playful glare.

"Like the way you look at my chocolate chip pancakes every morning?" Kendall laughed along with Logan.

"Exactly, but hey, nothing can beat your pancakes or you in general." Logan blushed before leaning over the table and giving Kendall a sweet, innocent kiss.

"I can't believe that I love you this much"

"Me either" Kendall agreed.

It wasn't long before the two had finished their cake, paid and was ready to head to their home. They had gotten an apartment together a few months ago and happy to be under their own roof where they could make love as much as they wanted.

As they were leaving, Kendal softly patted his coat pocket to make sure that he still had the engagement ring that he was going to give Logan. He was going to take Logan to the spot where they had their first kiss, on a bench at the local park, then get down on one knee and confess his undying love for Logan and ask him if he would do the honors of being his husband. Kendall has had this night planned out for weeks going on a month now and he couldn't wait to see the look on Logan's face.

As they were driving, Kendall kept looking over at Logan, that adorable look on his face as he was staring at his phone. When Kendall looked back onto the road his eyes went wide and he slammed on the breaks but it didn't help, he ran the red light and midway through the road Logan and he were hit by an SUV that was speeding. After that everything went black.

Kendall felt like he woke up later but he didn't feel like he was himself. He looked around and saw everybody crying and he couldn't understand why or even what was going on. Then saw Logan's mother, who was clutching onto her husband's shirt and sobbing her eyes out. Kendall then turns around and sees what has left them so heartbroken. There lie on two separate beds right beside each other were Kendall and Logan. Logan by the looks of it was already dead and that thought left Kendall dizzy with grief. Kendall then paid attention to him, and saw all the cuts and marks all over his face and body.

There was only one thought in Kendall's thought and that was, _how can this happen to me_. Logan and he were just at dinner enjoying themselves, he was going to propose. Kendall dropped to his knees and began sobbing. He still didn't know what had caused this. Kendall then reopened his eyes and was greeted by this bright white light. He felt like he was fading away from reality and heading more towards the white light.

The more he faded away the clearer came a person who was standing there, ready to greet him. That person was Logan. He didn't look like he was in pain and he looked happy. That made Kendall sigh happily and let the light take him.

The next thing that the people surrounding the two boys heard was a sharp gasp followed by the sound of a dead heart. Kendall and Logan had died that day beside one another and rejoined to be together forever in the afterlife.

A/N: I know that was really sad and wasn't what I would normally write but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thank you for the request it really meant a lot and I was happy that I got an idea right away for the story and that I actually wish to start writing again. So review and let me know what you guys thought of the story and if you have any requests.


End file.
